The present invention relates to the domain of devices for protecting aircraft airfoils against bad weather such as hail, storms and the like. The present invention also relates to the positioning method for such a device.
In the domain of aeronautics, it is sometimes necessary to store aircraft while they are being assembled, undergoing maintenance work or while waiting to be moved outside a hanger. The damage caused by bad weather, such as hail, may delay repair work and engender significant additional expense.
As shown in patent WO2004/041530, the owners of small airplanes, caravans and other vehicles are concerned by the damage caused by hail. Since these types of vehicles are large, it is often necessary to park such vehicles outside. The document proposes a tarpaulin with multiple pockets that has an opening for inserting a fluid such as air, water, foam or the like. The tarpaulin thus filled dampens the impact of hailstones and protects the vehicle. Furthermore, the tarpaulin can be emptied after use and occupy very little storage space.
However, if the vehicle is very large, arranging the tarpaulin to cover the vehicle is difficult and may be made more difficult by unfavorable weather conditions. Furthermore, the vehicle may suffer significant damage in the time required to prepare the tarpaulin and to cover the vehicle.
The present invention is intended to propose a new type of protection device designed to overcome the drawbacks set out above by proposing a simple protection device that can be positioned quickly and easily.